


Напоминание

by Tivissa



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, pseudoincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: Встреча, которая могла состоятся после прибытия Ли Джун-Пё в Корею, когда кровная месть, вершимая руками Юн-Сона, свернула куда-то не туда.





	Напоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала смотреть «Городской охотник», и что-то меня развезло от бывшего командира спецназовцев, а потом наркобарона, а сам городской охотник показался мне слишком кавайным мальчиком, поэтому вот. Написано исключительно для себя любимой.

 

 

\- А ты последователен.  
  
И никакого другого приветствия после долгой разлуки. Жесткая ухмылка встретила Юн-Сона и окатила холодной яростью. Отец с недобрым интересом рассматривал сына, босого и одетого только в легкие штаны, натянутые наспех, и девицу, выплывшую из спальни вслед за хозяином номера. Томную, растрепанную, со следами укусов и засосов по плечам, едва передвигающую ноги. Еще бы! После двух часов непрерывных упражнений в постели. Джун-Пё слышал почти весь сказочный концерт из вздохов, стонов, рыданий и криков. Как не сбежались возмущенные соседи и напуганный персонал непонятно. Или действительно у отелей любви была отличная звукоизоляция. Кто его знает. Хотя, конечно, тайную гордость за мужскую силу приемного сына он испытывал. Столько занятий одновременно: работа, несколько часов тренировки каждый день, изматывающая слежка и кровная месть, и есть еще силы на сексуальные приключения. Впрочем, после сегодняшней ночи мальчишка будет отлеживаться пару дней. Заодно и под ногами мешаться не будет.  
  
Джун-Пё кивнул враз покрасневшей девице, пытающейся безуспешно прикрыться, и снова остановился взглядом на сыне. Мальчишка повзрослел, успел набраться нахальства и независимости и теперь не опускал глаза, как когда-то, и даже не боялся выговора или наказания. Ничего. Ненадолго.  
  
Их безмолвная борьба взглядов продолжалась несколько секунд. Но под конец Юн-Сон все-таки невольно дернулся, повинуясь немому приказу, быстро выпроводил гостью из номера. Однако девушка не сильно сопротивлялась, одеваясь со скоростью солдата в казарме на время. Джун-Пё хорошо знал, как действует на слабых людей его присутствие, как неуютно, вплоть до паники, они чувствуют себя рядом с ним. И часто этим злоупотреблял. Нагнетая, если нужно, обстановку до невыносимой. Дверь хлопнула, отец и сын остались наедине.  
  
\- Все пытаешься доказать, что настоящий мужчина? Меняешь женщин каждую ночь, чтобы забыть каким бываешь со мной? Напомнить?  
  
Юн-Сон сделал неуверенный шаг назад, к двери, словно собирался сбежать, тело само приняло боевую стойку. Но безжалостная усмешка на сжатых в тонкую линию губах остановила против воли. Он явно заставил себя расслабиться и бессильно опустить плечи.  
  
\- Правильное решение. Иди сюда.  
  
Юн-Сон слегка замешкался, но потом медленно, словно нехотя, приблизился. И хотя всем видом пытался показать, что расслаблен и покорен, тело все равно находилось в режиме ожидания опасности. Поэтому мальчишка вместо того, чтобы просто сделать пару шагов, перетекал от двери к стене, от стены к креслу. Крался словно собирался дать отпор, словно собирался взорваться тысячей смертоносных ударов. Но глаза отца держали крепко, лучше любых наручников или кандалов. Как привязанный он двигался к Джун-Пё, уже не надеясь сбежать.  
  
\- Послушный мальчик. Встань на колени.  
  
Юн-Сон стек на пол, словно из него вынули все кости и теперь посмотрел снизу-вверх с отчаянной мольбой об отмене приказа. Но Джун-Пё откинулся в кресле, расслабляясь, протянул руку, погладил по лицу, дернул к паху за растрепанные волосы, заставил губами проехаться по уже вздыбленной ширинке.  
  
\- Давай, мальчик. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
И почти тридцатилетний мужчина – независимый наследник, гордый доктор наук и непобедимый боец за пару секунд превратился в восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку, почти всхлипывающего от страха и стыда, прячущего взгляд, не знающего куда деть свои руки.  
  
Джун-Пё позволил себе снизойти до утешений и ласки. Погладил большим пальцем, раскрывая пухлый, как у девчонки, рот сына, мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- В Америке у тебя прекрасно все получалось и во Вьетнаме тоже. Не думаю, что такой опыт можно растерять всего за год.  
  
Он снова наклонился, пройдясь руками по напряженному телу, спускаясь ладонью вниз живота, поймал хриплый стон, сжимая уже горячее и крепкое, понимающе усмехнулся в губы.  
  
\- Не надо боятся своих желаний, мальчик. Все хорошо. Доставь мне удовольствие. И все будет.  
  
Юн-Сон застонал и прильнул к паху отца. Пальцы дернули молнию, а потом белье. Желанные влажность и жар накрыли собой, вбирая сильно и глубоко, заставляя снова откинуться в кресле. Сил хватило лишь приказать:  
  
\- Не смей себя трогать!  
  
Разочарованное мычание стало почти музыкой для его ушей, а потом он погрузился в сладость сильного и умелого рта, который дарил почти болезненное удовольствие. Он закусил губы чтобы не вскрикнуть, чтобы не показать свою слабость.  
  
Почти на грани он заставил себя встать, утягивая за собой сына. Заставил подняться Юн-Сона и резко развернул, крепко вминая в стену, прижимаясь всем телом, не в силах оторваться. Он дернул резинку штанов, добираясь до обнаженной кожи. Крепкие ягодицы узкой задницы легли в ладони. Он сжал их до ответного болезненного крика, наказывая мальчишку за то, что он Джун-Пё всесильный и непреклонный поверил в свою безумную фантазию, повелся на хитрость маленькой хитрой шлюшки. Раздвинул и дотронулся до судорожно сжавшегося отверстия, вторая рука сама легла на член сына. Там все крепко стояло, было твердым и горячим. Но сегодня мальчишка кончит без дополнительной ласки или не кончит совсем. В наказание. За то что ослушался и не убил первого из пяти подонков. За то что посмел дерзить и иметь свое представление о жизни и мести. Рука переместилась на губы и пальцы проникли в рот.  
  
\- Поосторожней с зубами. Понял?  
  
Судорожный вздох стал ответом. Он направил себя и задохнулся от удовольствия. Чувствовалось, что у мальчишки весь этот год никого кроме женщин не было. Было безумно узко и горячо. Пульсация отдавалась во всем тело, заставляя двигаться, бить бедрами, слушать чужие стоны и чувствовать бархатный язык на пальцах, сходить с ума от наслаждения и боли, задохнуться от вспыхнувшей внутри белой вспышки.  
  
Джун-Пё снова прижался к мокрому дрожащему телу, оставаясь внутри, ощущая отголоски чужого оргазма. Хмыкнул про себя отмечая, что мальчишка кончил только от члена в заднице. Про себя презрительно назвал сына девочкой. Рука прошлась по чужому паху, оглаживая – все мокро от смазки и спермы. Действительно, вечно текущая, слабая на передок похотливая девка. Вышел и отстранился, звонко хлопнул по обнажённой заднице. Сам быстро заправился, ведь даже не разделся для секса и спокойно опустился в кресло. Дождался, когда Юн-Сон придет в себя и наконец обернется. Но тот лишь натянул штаны, пряча истерзанные ягодицы, долго стоял уперевшись лбом в стену, плечи ходили ходуном. Пришлось сказать в спину.  
  
\- Следующий раз будешь действовать по моему плану.  
  
Резкий, почти мгновенный разворот. Глаза из-под взлохмаченной челки сверкнули дерзко и непокорно.  
  
А может и не девочка. Джун-Пё снова усмехнулся и откинулся, готовясь выслушать. Ярость ушла, растворившись в удовольствии. Возможно он готов принять чужое мнение. Пусть ненадолго, но готов по крайней мере выслушать.


End file.
